


My lover; not my doctor...

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Traces [1]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Samantha's reflections on a particularly emotionally grueling case are interrupted by Dr. Harris. The attraction between the two women, long buried under layers and masks of professionalism, is finally set free...
Relationships: Lisa Harris/Samantha Spade
Series: Traces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863244
Kudos: 1





	My lover; not my doctor...

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. I will undoubtedly make mistakes, so I'll say sorry in advance...  
 **SPOILERS:** Some general spoilers for the episodes around the time Samantha got shot and was dealing...  
  


**My lover; not my doctor...**

  
**By The Raven**

Samantha Spade sighed deeply, it had been another, very long day; well set of days. This particular case had involved a noted Neurosurgeon who had gone missing and the complicated unraveling of the woman's life had taxed Samantha more than usual. Always passionate and ambitious, Samantha was also known for being compassionate and for having great empathy as well and somehow, this case had touched her deep inside.

As she stacked her papers together and prepared to leave, she felt a twinge in her leg. Be it real or imagined, it was a constant reminder of having been shot and that memory brought forth the fallout that had issued. The two men she had shot not so very long afterwards had been testament to her inability to cope with the emotional and psychological consequences.

Oh the upside, once she had stopped resisting the therapist that Jack Malone had ordered her to see, Samantha had found herself more relieved at finally being able to uncork her inner self a little. Dr. Harris had proved herself to be the anti-type of all stereotypes that Samantha had about the whole profession of psychiatry and psychology in general.

Of course it helped that the good Doctor was gorgeous and radiated vitality, so being in the woman's presence was pleasurable in of itself. That said, the boundaries of profession and personal could never be crossed with them, their position as Patient and Doctor, let alone the fact that they were also colleagues made it simply impossible.

'Still, a girl can dream...'

Samantha heard her ever helpful inner voice mutter as she finished securing her files and closing down her computer in preparation to leave. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered leaving, they all practically lived in the building, but Samantha was determined to have some semblance of life outside her job. At least in theory...

"Samantha?"

'Speak of the devil... ' Her id seemed to purr inside of her head...

"Hi Doctor, I was just leaving..."

Samantha was grateful for the years of training that enabled her to cover just how much the Doctor had startled her.

"I've asked you to call me Lisa, at least in private..."

The tone was gently admonishing and in spite of herself, Samantha was unable to control her reaction to it.

"Old habits and all that... And it's been a very long day."

Of course, saying that was rather redundant, Lisa Harris knew full well just how hard the last few days had been for Samantha.

Still absorbed in her internal musings and also, at ease with the woman herself, Samantha failed to notice that Dr. Harris had actually moved within touching distance of her until she turned around and practically mowed the woman over. The near collision caused both women to reach out to support eachother and before she quite knew what or how it had happened, Samantha found herself with the very lovely Dr. Harris wrapped up in her arms.

"Uhm, sorry about that..."

Samantha mumbled out after a long, long moment of simply cataloging how it felt to hold the Doctor and collecting herself enough to speak without her voice breaking.

Finally looking at the Doctor, once she felt like she had control over the capillaries in her face, (which seemed determined to explode into one giant red blob) Samantha saw something flicker across Lisa's face.

Thinking she had only imagined the fleeting look, Samantha moved her body to step away, not wanting to crowd the other woman or make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

When she felt Lisa's arms tighten fractionally before loosening again, Samantha was unable to control her reactions anymore. There had been no mistake in that, she had felt it... Add the look and toss in the palpable attraction and Samantha truly felt like she was stuck between a rock and a very nice place.

Now what?

This was impossible, yet Samantha already knew that it was happening, at least ten seconds had passed since their mutual stumble and Lisa did not seem to be inclined to let go any time soon, or maybe she was waiting for some kind of signal from Samantha herself.

Was it worth the risk? Should she take the risk? It's not like the other woman would report her if she had it wrong... Samantha was loathe to somehow ruin the rapport that they had with eachother but with the temptation so close to her, in fact right under her fingertips Samantha finally decided to throw caution to the wind.

Moving slightly, Samantha looked into the Doctor's eyes for a few moments and then simply moved her head forward and ever so slowly placed her lips on the brunette woman's lips.

Keeping her touch gentle and her arms relaxed, giving the woman any and all chances to move away, Samantha waited. She did not have to wait long... In half a heartbeat arms tightened around her and the other woman's mouth opened under hers, inviting her in, causing her blood to ignite in her veins. Responding to the irresistible heat, Samantha kissed the brunette Doctor, passionately, thoroughly, deeply...

For long, never ending moments the only sounds of them, together... Gentle moans, gasps, breathing. Samantha felt like she was drowning in desire, in tenderness, as she kissed and was kissed by this woman in her arms. Legs made into rubber she finally was forced to pull her mouth from the other woman's and lean back against her desk, all the while never relinquishing her hold on the woman in her arms.

Samantha looked at Lisa in the darkened office, searching for clues, answers, questions even, but saw none. The woman looked relaxed, yet Samantha could feel her deep breathing and her trembling. The brunette woman said nothing, just leaned in and kissed Samantha again, this time, Samantha did not hesitate at all.

As they kissed, Samantha could feel the Doctor's roving hands, mapping her out, feasting upon her body and despite all of the reasons that she could think why this was wrong and could not happen, Samantha simply did not care.

She wanted this, wanted this woman, had always wanted her and now, she would have her, though not here. As much as Samantha wanted to flip the other woman onto her back and ravish her on the spot, she knew that the chances of someone witnessing something or something happening were simply too great.

No, this was something she wanted for herself only and she wanted it without any interruptions...

Wrenching her mouth away from the brunette woman once more, Samantha finally spoke, her voice deepened from desire and her tone breathless.

"We have to go, somewhere else, anywhere else; just not here..."

Desire drugged eyes looked at Samantha uncomprehendingly until a little clarity started to appear and the other woman nodded slightly, before pressing herself into Samantha in a way that almost made her lose control of any remaining restraint she may have had.

"Come on..."

Samantha said urgently as she walked the two of them out of the building and onto the street, hailing a cab before quickly guiding the brunette Doctor into it.

It mattered not where they were going, just that they were going together...

**The End** ****


End file.
